Many countries require new vehicles to include an immobilizer device in ignition circuitry of the vehicles. An immobilizer is a security system, typically made up of an immobilizer base station and a transponder in a key. The immobilizer base station is typically located in the steering column or in the dashboard of a vehicle and is able to prevent fuel flow or ignition of the vehicle (e.g., by breaking an electrical circuit or otherwise disabling signal flow within the circuitry of the vehicle) when the key is not present. Properly configured, an immobilizer can greatly reduce the possibility of vehicle theft because standard hotwiring methods are ineffective.